


You getting tied up on the bed by Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Love, Romance, Sex, Sex Kink, fantasies, soft sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: This story was inspired by some of the drawings in Arthurs journal.A woman tied up on the bed.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 18





	You getting tied up on the bed by Arthur

Arthur seemed to be in his own head for the whole evening, drawing little doodles in his journal.He was always in his own head but today was different. He really seemed to be somewhere else and was barely talking to you. He was even more quiet than usual. Sometimes he just needed to spend time in his own headspace and you would leave him alone when you noticed he needed this right now. After a few hours he would usually come and sit with you on the couch again, cuddeling. So this was nothing to worry about.  
You saw him sitting in his chair by the table he used to write at, as you made yor way to the kitchen to make some coffee , very focused on something. He just kept staring at this one page. And he still did when you came back to ask him if he wanted a cup of coffe,too.  
He seemed all tensed up. So concentrated on this one page.   
Your hand touched his shoulders gently "Hey darling, want some coffee?".  
He shruged. Looking at you "Yeah sure, thank you, sweetheart"  
You couldnt help but take a look at the page he was just writing on but didnt read the words. There was a scribbe, this small drawing of a woman. You had to take a closer look to realise that she was lying on her back tied up on the bed, holding some kinda weapon in her tied up hands.  
Arthur immediately nocied that you saw the drawing and acted like he has just been caught doing something bad. His hands started to shake, closing his journal in a hurry "I´m.... Y/N I`m sorry you had to see this....".  
You put his coffee on the table beneath the bottles full of meds. "No, Arthur. That`s okay. I don`t mind really. `I am the one who has to be sorry. I shouldnt have looked at the page. I know your journal is very private to you. It`s my bad, really."  
Arthur lit himself a cigarette, his fingers nerveously grabbing the lighter. "It was...it was just nothing..." he said, his voice slightly cracking . "These are just....stupid thoughts I guess. Stuff I have to get out of my head, you know" smoke coming out of his mouth.   
You really didnt mind. Everyone had his fantasies and you knew that Arthur had a lot to deal with in his own head. He showed you some pages of his journal before and some of it was really dark stuff. Dark humor, and disturbing quotes. But most of the time you understood him better than he would have ever known. You weren`t scared of the things in his diary, You were pretty interested in it actually, but you would never go through the pages without him sitting next to you. You never took a look into it when he wasnt around to show you by himself.  
He touched your arm "Look Y/N I`m really sorry about keeping so many stupid pornographic crap in my journal. It really means nothing. Most of it was from the time before we met and... well... I dont know about the new one. It`s just thoughts. I don`t want you to feel bad about it. I don`t want to hurt you with it."  
You sat down on his lap, thinking about how cute it was of him to think that you would be hurt by him keeping this kind of stuff in his diary. This wasn`t hurtig you, it was turning you on actually. Arthur was a very sweet and romantic lover, very shy. You adored the way how insecure he was while sleeping with you. You were his first and he didnt had any experciance before you. Of course he would have looked up pictures of other woman or create his own fantasies while being alone. Of course he had his desires. Everyone has and he was a 35 year old man. just starting to explore his own sexuality. With you. And no one but you. He could have his fantasies. It made you curious.  
He smiled as you sat down on his lap, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
"Artie.... you`re the cutest. Why would you think this is hurting me? Its just fantasies. Its okay to have them."  
He tightened up his embrace "I don`t know Y/N. It just feels dirty to keep them in the journal. Especially the real photos of other woman from the magazines". He couldnt even look you in the eyes saying this "I can show you that..." he grabbed the journal, searching though the pages, stopping where the naked woman was "See! I even blacked out her face so....it`s nothing personal with her. Its just...."  
You gave him a kiss upon the cheek " You don`t have to explain. I get it."  
"You do?"  
"Of course, Arthur!"  
"You know that I would never touch anyone else but you, right?"  
"I know, darling"  
He was smoking the last bit of his cigarette, looking kinda relieved.  
"Look" you pointed at his diary "We can talk about it if you want..."  
Arthur looked you in the eyes "What do you mean?"  
"The drawing....I am kinda curious about it, now that I saw it. Is this something you want to do?"  
Arthur started to boundce his leg. You could feel it, because you sat on it.   
"Ohhhh no Y/N ... no you know that I would never hurt you"  
"I know that. Thats why I`m curious. I`m asking you if you fantasize about tying me up on the bed?"  
His leg was bouncing even faster now, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with my question. But you HAD to let him know that this was okay and that you were indeed interested in it.  
"Um..." he ran his fingers though his curls. "I am... I`m not sure... I m-mean..." he started to stutter.  
You smiled "You can tell me. Because I would let you do that."  
Arthurs leg immediately stopped bouncing up and down.  
"You would... let me..." he couldnt even let the words out straight away "Tie you up on the bed?"  
Hearing his innncocent voice saying these words in such a soft way made you feel all fuzzy inside. There was something so exciting about the thought of being tied up by Arthur. You have never experienced being tied up before. Arthur was definitaly the first lover that you would allow to do that to you. It made you curious how your sweet, insecure Arthur would might behave, having you all vulnerable in front of him.  
"Sure. I would love to do that. I mean, why not try it out?"  
Arthur touched the cover of his journal "I don`t know what to say..."  
"You don`t have to say anything, darling. If this is a fantasy of yours I just wanna let you know that I would love to try it. And to be honest....the though of being so vulnerable in front of you really turns me on".  
Arhur giggled quietly "Gosh... I must be blushing right now"  
"Just a bit" you laughed.  
He wrapped both arms around you, pulling me closer "So....you want to do it right now or....."  
You couldnt help but laugh. He was so shamed about this a few minutes ago and now he was in a hurry.  
"I see... you can`t await this anymore, huh?"  
Arthur smiled, his cheeks still slightly pink from being embarrassed.  
"So what should I use to....?" he asked  
"Hmm... what was that on the woman`s hands?"  
"Oh I´m not sure...a thin rope maybe... But, we could use your scarf or something. I dont want your wrists to get hurt by the fabric of a rope." he checked the drawing one more time.  
"No. I want one. If there is a rope in the drawing I want it to be the same"  
Arthur stoke your hair gently "Are you sure Y/N?"  
"I am" you got up "Let`s do it. "  
He was still sitting in his chair, thinking hard while you started looking for a piece of robe. It took you about five minutes but you found some. "I got it, Artie. Here it is."  
Arthur was sitting there, staring at the nothing, as you handed him the piece of robe. "I didnt even knew how much you trusted me" he whispered so quietly as he said it to himself.  
You put the robe into his hands "Why would`t I trust you?"  
Arthur didnt said anything. He just gave me look I couldnt interpret. Like he wasn`t trusting HIMSELF.  
But you weren`t worried about that. Sometimes you thought you knew him even better than he knew himself. Arthur used to think that he there was something wrong with him.  
You took both of his hands to lift him out of the chair "You want this, Arthur, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"So... come on then" both of you headed to the bedroom. You started to unbotton his shirt. Exposing his chest. Next his pants. Usually you were the one who was taking the lead. But not today, as soon as he was naked he should be the one to take control now.  
"Undress me, Arthur!"  
He was standing there, so fragile and insecure, the robe in his beautiful hands. For a second you really thought he couldn`t do it. Maybe it really was just fantasies. Maybe he wasnt even able to take the robe and tie you up like in his drawing. Maybe he really was just scared of himself to lose control by taking control.  
Maybe that was why he never wanted to dominate.  
What if he was so scared of himself losing it if he allowed himself to even start, that he just decited to let you control everything?  
I loved to dominate Arthur. Most of the time it wasnt even like I dominated him when I was on top of him, it was equal. And I loved that.   
But you also really wanted to try something else. You needed to know how it felt to be taken down by him. No matter how much you loved him for his shyness. You just wanted him to LET GO of his insecurities.  
He took a shy step towards you.  
His hands started to undress you piece by piece. He touched every part of your body that got exposed. Like he was discovering every inch of your skin for the very first time. You felt the robe he was holding in his hands touching your pelvis.  
"Maybe" he said while his hands caressed your breasts "Maybe Joker should do it".  
"No" you replied "I want you to do it. I want Arthur"  
He grinned, pressing your naked body against his while taking both of your wrists, leading you to the bed.  
"So you`re sure Y/N?"  
"I am"  
"What if I lose control?"  
"You won`t"  
"I dont know if I trust myself"  
"I AM trusting you"  
"What if I`m gonna lose it?"  
"Do it then!"  
He smirked in silence.  
Please tie me up. " you said, placing your lips beneath his ear. His curls tickeling your cheek "I am begging you to do it".  
Arthur grabbed your wrists, starting to wrap the thin robe around your wrists. You thought he might make a very loose knot so you had to tell him to tighten it up. But he didnt. The knot was already as tight as it could have been without hurting you too much. You had to admit that this was indeed very surprising.  
"Just let me know me know when I do something wrong, okay? " he said as he took another pice of robe to fix you on the bed.   
This started get exciting now. Feeling the robe so tight around your wrists was different than you thought. But you couldnt wait to feel Arthurs weight on your body, while you couldnt move as you were used to.   
As soon as your hands got fixed up, Arthur was standing there, in front of the bed, looking at you. His eyes piercing you so intense you started to feel the heath already. He took a step back and lit a cigarette, watching you lying naked the bed with your hands above your head.  
He sucked the smoke in as his eyes wandered all over your body, looking at it like he saw it for the very first time. It was bugging you that he wasnt saying anything, but at the same time it was driving you crazy in a very intimate way. Something about him just standing there,smoking his cig, doing nothing was more intimitating as any other move he could have done by now.  
You didnt knew what to say eighter, so you just looked at his tiney body.His beautiful face expression while he was blowing out the smoke. He was a very sexy smoker, he made smoking look erotic in any way. He made it look like making love. It was hard to explain. The cig between his lips wasnt just a cig. It was the object of his attention, he was very passionate about the way he inhaled the smoke. Maybe he didnt even knew what an effect it had on you. He sure did not.  
You decited to break the silence "Have I ever told you how sexy you look while smoking?"  
Arthur lifted his eyebrow. Another move he used to do that made you go wild. "Oh yeah?"  
"Yes...you do! "  
Arthur nodded but he didnt looked very convinced. You could tell that there was so much going on in his head right now. If only ou knew what exactly.   
Was he afraid to make the first move now that you were tied up? Was he about to change his mind?  
You just couldnt tell from his face.  
He smoked the last bit of his cig and put the rest down in the ashtray as you tried to talk to him again "You know whats also one of the sexy things you ...." you didnt finished your sentence.  
Arthur was suddenly right there in front of you, wrapping both of his hands around your ankles, holding them tight in his fists. You looked down on him ,kneeing at the end of the bed. Was he thinking about tying your legs up,too? He kept on pressing your ankles against the bed, his fingers around the bones. Maybe to see how it would have looked like if you were fixed on your legs,too. He was staying in that position for a good minute before he got on the bed, starting to kiss your legs. He began down on your ankles and worked his way up. His touch was very gentle but firm as he reached your inner thighs. You felt his hand all over your skin. You were already burning up inside. Watching Arthurs face so close between your legs was enough to make you wet. But he wasnt kissing you as usual. He was taking a close look, his eyes wandering up and down your body, just like his hand. His eyebrow twitching for a second. A serious look upon his face.  
You felt a vibrant trembling though your body as he started to kiss your belly, your ribs. Sweet, soft kisses, kisses of love. His hot cigarette breath on your skin. He used his tongue. You loved open mouth kisses. Arthur started licking the spots between your ribs, placing kisses on your breasts, leaving wet marks of his spit on your body, like a map that marked every spot he lingered on. Sucking your nipples, watched them getting harder. His right hand sqeezing your thigh.  
"This feels so good" you said, looking down on him.   
He placed himself on top of you now. His whole body was covering yours. He was very slim, so he was light as a feather , but you still felt his body heavier against yours as usual. Maybe the feeling of being tied up caused this. You felt the whole weight of him pressing you into the sheets as he sarted rubbing himself against you. He looked you straight into the eyes as he started moving back and forth. He wasnt inside you yet. No he would let you wait long enough to drive you crazy, you knew that.  
You felt the urge to take his head between your hands now and to kiss him. He knew that you would do that at this point.  
"Arthur" you whispered "I really want to kiss you right now.   
His body rubbing up on yours "I know".  
"Please kiss me, Arthur"  
"Nahhh " he said, grinning.  
Oh he already enjoyed it. Taking control. Hearing your voice telling him you want to kiss him.  
You really wanted to. The sensation of feeling his member getting harder, his weight on you. You REALLY wanted his passionate kiss right now. You NEEDED it. You needed to taste him.  
But he wouldnt let you.  
He started kissing your neck instead, his body still moving on top of you. You felt Arthurs thin lips kissing the spot behind your ear. It was your weak spot and he knew that. His lips so soft it was barely a kiss. It was a tickle of butterfly wings behind your ear.  
"How does it feel?" he asked, his breath short from rubbing himself against you harder now.  
A quiet moean escaped your shaking lips, as he started sucking your neck real hard. You loved it when he did that. You loved the feeling of Arthurs lips sucking your flesh in till it changed its color. You felt his crooked tooth diving into the sensitive flesh of your neck. He bit harder than usual. It started to hurt, but you wouldn`t complain. It felt so damn good. You couldnt get enough of it.   
"How does it feel to be tied up?" he asked between the bites. Giving your skin just seconds to relax.  
"I really like it" you replied "I just want to kiss you,please. I need your mouth on mine"  
"So you really like it, huh?"  
"Yes....I do....I just need your kiss"  
You could tell that he was compleately hard now. His erection was pressing against your inner thigh. But he got into a new position. His head right between your legs now.  
"You want a kiss? You can have one!"  
Arthur pressed his face between your legs, his mouth upon your lady parts, parting them , just like he used to do with your lips. You felt him sucking your most sensitive part , his soft tongue licking over it. Arthur was a very passionate and geltle kisser. Even though he didnt had much experience before you got together, he was the best kisser you knew. Maybe because he was very into it and could go on for hours. But this was different. being french kissed down there BY ARTHUR blew your mind. It was almost too much to bear. You looked down, watchig his sweaty hair as he spread your legs more to reach every corner of you. One hand was slowly sliding under your buttcheek, sqeezing it softly as his tongue circeled around your pulsing clit.   
Waves floathing allthrough your body. He knew how to edge you. He knew exactly what you loved the most and he wasnt afraid to give it to you. Some days he was just way too shy to even think about it, but today was different. He was hungry for you. His tongue was trying to reach every inch of your insides. So gently and full of love, like the most romantic kiss. You could feel the affaction he had for you with every twitch of his lips. He loved it just as much as you did.  
"Oh god, Arthur! This is...." you were lost for words. So lost in the whole situation. If only you could have took his head between your hands. Oh you wanted to touch his hair so bad, while he was down there. You wanted to grab his curls and feel his sweaty streaks between your fingers. But you couldnt.  
"Arhur... I need to touch you. "  
He looked up to you for a brief moment "But you CAN`T"  
"I wanna touch your hair"  
He smirked, got up to you and placed a wet kiss upon your lips,letting his hair slide over your chest, over your face, so you you felt it tickeling. You smelled it, which turned you on even more.   
A second later he was back at your spot again and continued to kiss you. His tongue now wandered further into you. Making all the way inside of you, as far as he could go. You felt your inner parts pulsing from lust. His lips sucking your juices in.   
Your wrists started to hurt as you tried to push yourself closer against his face. You totally forgot for a second that you coudldnt change your own position. Arthur noticed that you wanted to push yourself against him. You felt him smiling down there. You felt his dirty, little smirk right there on the spot that was hot from the passion you felt for him.   
"Don`t stop"  
"Oh, I haven`t even started" he mumled, his mouth still lingering there. Now he placed both hands under your butt, so you got lifted up a little bit and he kissed your weak spots in a way you never thought was possible. You felt so wet you didnt even knew if it was your juice or Arthurs spit. But it didnt matter. All that mattered was his tongue so deep inside of you, moving in the best possible way to make you cum. Somehow he managed to pull you closer to him, even though you were convinced that there was no way to get closer, because you were fixed on the bed.You felt the fabric of the robe rubbing up against your wrists. It already felt a bit sore but you didnt mind. Not being ale to touch him while he was pleasing you in such a way turned you on even more.   
You never knew what he was going to do next and you couldnt do nothing about it. Sure you could tell him what you want but obviously he was doing his own thing right now. What if he wasnt listening to you if you REALLY wanted to do something else? If you REALLY wanted to get free of the tight robe around your tiney wrists .Would he stop? You were convinced he would do so. But what if you were wrong about this?  
"Arthur?" you wanted him to look up to you, so you could see his face. And when he did he looked like he was totally up in the clouds.   
"Shhhht" he said "Don`t say anything. Or I´ll have to make it stop"  
He placed his lips, his tongue inside of you again. Hungry for you.  
There was a bit of danger in what he just said and you loved that. You wanted to see this side of Arthur for so long. You always felt like he was hiding it from you and you really didnt wanted that. It felt good that he finally let go. Showing you the other part that was within him.  
He started to touch himself, while pressing his lips closer upon your insides. His left hand close around his hard member.  
You couldnt take your eyes off it, trying to bend your body forward enough to see all of it but you couldnt. A sharp pain to your wrist, as you felt his tongue inside of you.  
"Arthur" you moaned "I Can`t take it anymore, you feel so good. This is amazzzziiii......" your orgams felt like all the engergy that your body was holding back for so long, all the love you had for this man was exploding right into his beautiful face.  
He looked up to you, his jawline soaking wet. Smirking.  
"You alright, sweetheart?"  
"Oh god yeah.... yeah I am...more than alright, Artie"  
He caressed your face gently with one finger "Good. I want you to feel save, right?"  
"Yeah"  
He took a close look at your wrists "You`re bleeding a little bit. Are you hurt?"  
"No, its okay! I dont mind"  
"Okay" a smile, shy even, before he got on top of you.  
"I`m gonna make my way inside of you now."  
"Yes, Arthur. Please!"  
"Are you begging me to do it?" his index finger pressed softly against your upper lip.  
"I am. Please just take me and do whatever you want"  
Arthur tightened the robe before he slit inside of me. His body pinnig the rest of my free body parts down in a way, so I couldnt even move an inch anymore. He was already so hard and excited I was sure that it wouldnt take him long to finish. But I wanted it to last as long as possible.   
My body was shaking underneath his weight as he started to fill up my insides. Making me shiver from love. His warm cock where his tongue was placed only minutes before.  
"You`re incredibly wet" he was breathing heavy, that look upon his face, like he was just smoking the last bit of his cig. "It turns you on being tied up, huh?"  
"It turns me on to be at your disposal" I whispered. It felt like a scream but it was a whisper.  
"Yeah" he held your face between his elegant hands, kissing your lips as he pushed deeper inside of you "You know that I would never hurt you, right?"  
"I know"  
"But I hurt other people..."  
You couldn`t belive he just said that.  
"It was self defense, Arthur"  
You tried to look him in the eyes, but he was looking at your chest.  
"Right...."  
"Arthur? Is everything okay?"  
He went slower now, still moving in and out.   
One of his hands reached for your wrists. Touching the robe.  
"You think so?"  
"I do, Arthur. Let me kiss you"  
He wouldnt let you and you knew it.  
"I shot people. And you still let me tie you up on the bed"  
"They hurt you first, Arthur. And you know that"  
Arthurs took your face between his hands and kissed you hard. He tasted like a mixture of him and you. You kissed him back with all the passion you held inside of your heart.  
"They did" he replied, trying to catch his breath after the intense kiss "But....still...you must be a little crazy to let me do it"  
"So what? If this makes me crazy I want to be crazy for the rest of my life with you"  
"I love you" he whispered into your ear right before his movements became more intense. The pressure of his body on yours was pushing you deep into the sheets. You couldnt move .But you were moved inside. Moved by his words and actions.  
He was afraid of himself. But you weren`t. You knew that he was your Arthur. The love of your life. You knew that the people he killed, derserved it. They killed him first. They killed his dreams and broke his heart. They could have killed him by kicking him in the head,too.   
Proofing to him that you compleately trusted him felt special. And you enjoyed it with every inch of you. Your body was shaking from lust, your heart was filled with love. This love was unconditional and pure. As pure as he was.  
And he was to you.  
You couldnt wrap your arms around him while he was sleeping with you this time, you couldnd just take his face and kiss him whenever you felt like it. But youh held him with your thoughts, with your heart. Your soul was wrapped around him so tight, you wondered how HE was abe to still move.  
And then...you felt his body tense up, his pushes deep and harder now, his kisses hungy upon your lips, all over you. His face buried in your neck, as he orgasmed. Your insides welcomed his warm juice with love.  
He smiled his sweetest smile when he was lying beside you "Now that was wonderful..."  
Arthur reached behind you ,took your hands and and removed the robe.  
"Awww no! You ARE hurt."  
You looked at your wrists "This is nothing. really."  
He crawled up next to you, gently kissing the bleeding spots on your wrist "I`m sorry".  
"Don`t be...it was amazing!"  
"It was good for you,too?"  
"Oh yeah, more than that Arthur"  
He licked the blood away and smiled at me.  
"Don`t you every think I wouldnt trust you. Do you hear me?"  
He crawled up closer into your arms as you were finally able to touch him again.  
"As good as it was, I love being able to wrap my arms around you again, Artie"  
"I love having your arms around me" he said. Still kissing my hurt wrists.  
"I know..."  
"I would protect you over anything Y/N"  
"I know, Arthur. And I would do the same for you."  
You stood up and got to the bathroom to wash the rest of the blood away.  
As you came back, Arthur was already asleep, a smile upon his face.  
His journal and a pen right beside him. A new written page.  
You couldnt help but reading it.

"I just had the most intimate experience of my life with Y/N. She knows that I could never hurt her. She knows how much I love her. She is the one. For now and forever" He drew a big heart with a smiley face beneath it.  
And you couldnt help but falling asleep with the same big smile upon your face, while feeling the warmth of Arthurs body on yours.


End file.
